


Imprint

by Kabal42



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: BDSM, Caning, Community: daily_deviant, M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-10
Updated: 2006-04-10
Packaged: 2017-10-12 21:24:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/129232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kabal42/pseuds/Kabal42
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco has a memory, a fantasy, and it's consuming him. Harry finds out and does something about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Imprint

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Ragdoll for betaing and encouraging me during the writing. Thanks hon! Any mistakes left are my own doing.

'Draco!' The voice cut through his skull and he knew, before he even felt it, what was coming: the fingers gripping his ear, pulling him steadily away by it. He knew what would come next as well. (At least no one else did.) He tried to get out of that grip and get away but to no avail; he settled for trying to walk away with a bit of his dignity intact.

He didn't manage it.

The girl looked at him and she seemed to fade in the distance. Sad, surprised, regretful. A little lost, perhaps, and when he winked at her, she smiled conspiratorially. Draco smiled back at her before he was dragged around a corner.

That was his first kiss. She was fifteen and he twelve and he never saw her again. But he remembered it and all the better for the spanking he got from his nanny for it.

\- - - - - - - - - -

Draco was lying awake in his bed, turning himself and the memory over. He'd dreamed of it again and had woken with a very pressing erection. What if the girl had followed back then? Seen him being punished? Helped do it? He groaned softly and turned away from the warm body next to him. A small pinch of guilt kept nudging his mind, the feeling that it was not entirely fair to be wanking to a memory that was his alone and that kept returning like this. It wouldn't leave him. It needed changing and that meant it needed doing. Getting it out of the way properly. He'd have to do something about that. But not now, it was the middle of the night and he didn't want to wake his love right now; several years in the same bed had taught him that he'd not get any form of sensible conversation at this hour - at the most just a cuddle and a few mumbled endearments. He needed to wank. Now. He'd find a way to get what he wanted later.

\- - - - - - - - - -

'Harry?' It had been a few days since Draco had woken up in the middle of the night and he'd been planning how to get that fantasy worked out; it was not easy to suddenly want to ask your boyfriend of five years – ever since the war ended – to pretend he was a 40-something woman and punish you for whatever you could come up with that worked. Draco had thought a lot about it and now he had a plan.

'Yes, Draco?' Harry looked distracted. He was marking papers for his 5th year Potions class and was a little absentminded due to that.

'Do you have any fantasies?' Draco sat on his hands to keep from fidgeting. He had to remain cool and Harry wouldn't notice the way he sat. He would, however, notice fidgeting.

'Many,' Harry answered, still not looking up. 'Right now, I dream about knocking some sense into some of these kids – you would think they'd never had Potions before and they are bloody fifth-years!' He huffed irritably.

That wasn't exactly what Draco had meant and he rolled his eyes; Harry ought to know what he meant by now. He usually did and Draco counted on it more than ever right now.  
A few minutes silence and Harry looked up.

'Well, are you going to tell me yours or not?' he said mildly.

He had got it then.

'Who said I have one?' Draco answered. 'I was just curious. Perhaps you are getting bored. Sexually, I mean.'

'I'm never bored with you, love,' Harry said, but even though he sounded as if he was about to go back to his absentminded state, he didn't. Instead he looked at Draco, for real now, for a few minutes. Draco met his stare unblinking. He had to stick this one out.

'You want something,' he said and stood up, 'something you've been thinking about for a long time. I want to know what it is.' He crossed the room and tilted Draco's head up with a finger under his chin.

'I can see it in your eyes,' he added. 'Not to mention the way you sit… You want something to do with sex. Is this related to the reason you wake up at night and wank? Often?'

Draco gaped. He never had any idea that Harry knew.

'I've been tempted to look at your thoughts so many times,' Harry murmured, 'but that wouldn't be right. I've been waiting for you to tell me. I am right, aren't I?'

This was not going the way Draco had planned, not by a long shot. He'd planned on somehow getting Harry interested in playing a bit with spanking or something and then just add a few right elements and his mind would do the rest. But right now he was trapped. Why did Harry do that so often? It annoyed Draco no end and his eyes flared with irritation. Which he promptly swallowed. This was frighteningly close to what he wanted already.

'That was the reason, yes,' he said coolly. 'You could have asked me, you know.' He couldn't help being a little accusatory. Damned how Harry had kept that hidden from him. Bastard.

'Cut the whining and talk to me,' Harry said. 'Or is the point that you want me to force it out of you?'

Damned again. Yet, that was also a statement very close to how Harry was. All the time. That idea calmed Draco a bit; Harry couldn't know, not yet. This was just how he was. He didn't want to wait but get down to it and he wanted to be in control. In fact, Draco mused, he might very well enjoy what Draco suggested.

'Did I ever tell you I had a nanny when I was a child?' he asked and Harry shook his head. 'She practically raised me and, well, she was a bit of a harsh woman sometimes.' Draco hoped Harry would catch on again, but he didn't seem to.

'I see,' he said calmly. 'Go on then. I'm sure there's a point in there.'

Draco suddenly realized that he was still sitting on his hands and that Harry was still holding his chin in his hand. It was oddly relaxing. He couldn't move much and couldn't do much either.

'She chaperoned as well, at parties, looking after all of the youngsters there. Of course, she'd just tell people off most of the time, but not me. She had real jurisdiction there.' It was becoming easier to talk about this now and Harry's eyes helped him along by being mildly interested and not judgmental at all. And focused. On him.

'I kissed a girl once,' he admitted and the thought had him squirm a little. He'd always teased Harry about liking girls as well, telling him he ought to chose. Harry teased him about being hopelessly narrow-minded.

'So?' Harry didn't seem particularly surprised or impressed and that surprised Draco too. He was beginning to feel very confused by this and wondered when it had gone from him tricking Harry into some sort of interesting sex to Harry interrogating him.

'It was at a party,' Draco tried. 'And we… that is _I_ got caught and dragged away. I've always felt a bit sorry for that girl, she was nice. French. Never saw her again.'

'You are stalling, Draco.' Harry wasn't being particularly generous right now. 'I hardly believe you have fantasies about the girl, so it has to be something else about this experience.'

Draco found himself blushing a little and wasn't sure if it was the mention of that girl and his obvious disinterest in the only acceptable and normal part of this story or if it was the humiliation of having to spill the beans about what he really wanted.

But he did spill them. The beans. And Harry nodded.

'Leave it to me,' he said.

Draco glared this time.

'What do you mean "leave it to me", you prick? I pour out my heart to you and that's all I get?' He was justifiably angry now.

'Yes, leave it to me.' Harry didn't even seem moved in the slightest. 'I will take care of it. When I want to.'

And then he went back to grading papers and Draco was stuck just looking at him. (At least for a while until Harry couldn't stand the looks anymore and took pity on him with a quick fuck on the desk.)

\- - - - - - - - - -

It was just a party. They'd been to them often and they were usually boring. This one was at Hogwarts and was a commemoration of the end of the war. The only place really big enough and it had become tradition that the students took part in some of the festivities. Someone had thought it was a good idea and added something about lessons learned and never to be forgotten. But right now it was just a party. The students were sent off to bed at ten and that made the atmosphere a little more relaxed.

It was not long past ten that Draco found himself speaking to Hermione. He'd learned to tolerate her over the years with Harry and now they usually had a few nice chats when they met. They had a few interests in common, particularly spell theory, and that was what they were discussing when Hermione suggested they get some air. Draco didn't mind and followed.

The evening was cool and spring was in the air and Draco drank in the air, staring off into the darkness towards the reflection of the moon in the lake. Out of the blue, there were warm lips on his and a body against him - he realized it was Hermione and nearly panicked. There was no conceivable reason for this. Before he heard it.

'Draco!' A familiar voice and he was kicked back into his memory, only this voice did not come from there, it was real. _Harry_. Fingers gripping his ear and pulling him back. Hermione winking at something and smiling. And then they were around a corner that was a tree and not a corner and he was whirled around to come face to face with Harry.

'What do you think you are doing?' Harry sounded genuinely angry with him.

'I… it was… she started it!' Draco was panicking now and for a moment not quite able to separate pretend from reality and past from present.

'We are going straight home, Draco,' Harry said with a strong grip around Draco's wrist now. 'And you know what will happen then, don't you?'

'Yes…' Draco hung his head a little, feeling about twelve years old and very guilty and tingling all over because he wasn't and this was Harry. His beautiful Harry. 'You are going to punish me.'

'You can count on that!'

\- - - - - - - - - -

Getting away and going home flashed by in Draco's mind and he found himself standing in the hall of their house, looking at his feet. He felt shameful. Harry was going to punish him. His coat was hung and Harry's too and Harry gestured for him to go ahead and he walked. Not to the bedroom. His instinct took him to Harry's office where they'd been when he'd first brought this up. It was Harry's space and it reeked of him and his authority.

'Are… are you going to… to cane me?' he asked nervously when they reached their destination. Harry hadn't changed the route so he must have guessed right.

'Yes. It is only fitting, isn't it?' Harry said coldly. His arms were crossed and his eyes flared green.

Draco nodded in silence.

'You know what to do,' Harry said and gestured towards the desk as if they'd done this a million times before. Which Draco in a way had. At least a few.

He slid out of his dress-robe and folded it very nicely and put it aside on a chair. Without ever looking up or saying anything, he went to stand by the desk, opened his trousers and let them slide down, quickly followed by his boxers. He pulled his shirt up, bundling it around his waist, and bent over the desk.

Harry walked around the desk, slowly, and Draco could feel his eyes on him. He was hard and that made it all the more humiliating.

A drawer opened and Draco knew what had to be in it and a swishing sound in the air told him he was right. He shivered. The sound alone carried so much meaning and promised so much.

'Nervous?' Harry's voice said from behind him and Draco nearly jumped. He hadn't heard him walk this time. And then there was a hand on his cock and he did jump.

'Y-yes,' he managed and he heard Harry chuckle softly. The bastard was enjoying this far too much and Draco flushed with anger and shame. It made him even harder and he didn't know what to do about that.

Then the hand was on his arse, softly stroking, kneading and he didn't know why this happened but he pressed against the touches. It felt good. His skin tingled and he moaned softly.

'Don't you feel ashamed?' Harry asked and Draco nodded quickly. A slap landed on his arse. 'You stand there, ready to be spanked like a school boy and you want it. You get off on it.' More slaps and Draco moaned louder and nodded again. 'You deserve it.' Harry's voice was scathing and Draco loved it.

'Yes,' he answered in a very small voice. 'I am ashamed and I love it and I deserve it. All of it.' He just wanted _it_ to start for real now. The only answer he got was silence.

A few seconds that lasted a few lifetimes went by and then the swish in the air and Draco had a split-second to know it was going to happen and then it did. He cried out in pain. It hurt even more than he had remembered.

Part of him thought Harry might back down now when hearing that cry, but the next lash landed right below the first before he even had a chance to think the thought through. It was as hard as the first one and Draco cried out again.

Soon he was gripping the far edge of the table hard, his knuckles white with effort, and rocking with each lash. Each caused him to cry out again and now his tears were running freely. He was moments away from begging Harry to stop.

He'd lost count very fast and the next lash made him scream fully. He hadn't begged as he thought he would, now he screamed instead. The next one fell and he bit back the scream.

'Stop! Please-please-please stop,' he cried before Harry could hit him again. And then he was hit again. Each lash seemed to land a bit below the previous one and this one was reaching the underside of his buttocks and it hurt even more.

'Please, Harry, I promise to be good!' Swish. Draco screamed again.

'You promise to be good?' Harry said in a very skeptical tone of voice. 'No more late-night wankings? No more hiding your fantasies?'

'I promise! No more!' Draco sobbed now that he had the breath to cry properly. 'I'll do anything you want.'

There was silence and then he felt Harry put the cane down next to Draco. A hand tangled painfully in his hair. 'You will,' Harry said, finally answering Draco's promise.

Words were mumbled and Draco felt the moisture, the slick feeling inside of him. Harry normally preferred to do that by hand, if he did it like this, by magic, it had to mean that he wanted…

Draco groaned loudly as Harry thrust into him. Harry had wanted to make him feel it and he did. He felt himself being fucked hard and almost without care for how Draco felt and he realized he loved that too. There was a hand on his cock now and another on his hip and he was rapidly getting very hard again. It wouldn't be long.

He cried out again, this time in sheer ecstasy, and came into Harry's hand and his knees felt like they might give. Harry was still taking him and nothing slowed or softened before he heard a soft groan and felt Harry coming too.

\- - - - - - - - -

They were in bed a while later, Draco cradled up against Harry who held him carefully and stroked him; hair, back, arse. He seemed very proud of what that particular body-part looked like now and so was Draco after a quick look in the mirror – even if he'd never admit that.

'About doing anything,' Harry said softly.

'What about it?' Draco was curious and not nervous any longer.

'I'll hold you to that one. Next time we do this my way.'

'I thought we already did. No chaperone ever fucked their charges like that.' Draco chuckled now.

'Don't be so sure of that,' Harry joked. 'But this was your fantasy. Next time we do it my way.'

'More caning?'

'If you are naughty enough.' Harry looked down at Draco and was not joking anymore. 'I want to do more like this,' he said.

'So do I. This is far better than any memory.'

'I should hope so.' Harry smacked his arse.

'Ouch! That's sore, you know!'

'I know. I was counting on it.'  


 _  
**Imprint**   
_


End file.
